


Rude Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some songs just get Cas in the mood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first thing I've ever written. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated <3

Cas guides Dean to the crowded dance floor when ‘Rude Boy’ starts to play loudly over the speakers.

Castiel rubs his leg against Dean's. They're kissing with plump lips, it’s almost too much for either of them to handle. Dean has his right leg in between Castiel’s.

Cas can feel Dean’s semi-hard cock on his leg. He pushes Dean off the dance floor and they start to move over to an isolated corner, still pressed against each other. Castiel moves back a few steps and starts to dance for his boyfriend. Dean getting hot and unstable, begging for friction he grabs Cas by his shoulders and pulls him in close.

Castiel rushes his lips to Dean’s. Hands are everywhere. One of Dean’s in Cas’ hair, the other rubbing over one of Castiel’s nipples, flicking and teasing at it. Castiel has his hands on Dean’s jut-out hips under his shirt slowly moving his hands up to Dean’s chest and back down to his hips. Dean lets out a small moan and Cas flicks the button of Dean’s jeans open. He grabs the back of Castiel’s neck, he could collapse from the loss of blood in his head, it’s all going somewhere else.

As soon as the song picks up again, Castiel slips a hand underneath Dean’s boxers and starts jerking him off. Noises caught in Dean’s mouth, breath hitching he manages to get out “Cas, hng- I’m gonna… I c-can’t go much longer”. As Castiel speeds up his movements he leans into Dean’s ear and whispers in a lust-filled, raspy voice “Come for me Dean. Right here- in front of all these people."

After two more rough strokes of Dean’s throbbing cock he does as Castiel commands and spills over Cas’ hand and onto both their shirts. Dean shuts his eyes and tipping his head back, the song starts to fade and all that he can get out are hitched breathes.

Castiel leans in to kiss Dean, tongues fighting for dominance. Cas moves away from Dean’s mouth and Dean whimpers at the loss. “Good boy” Castiel whispers in Dean’s ear. He proceeds to nibble on the sensitive skin under Dean’s earlobe. Once their heart beats have gone back to normal they go to Dean’s apartment and continue the fun.


End file.
